YuGiOh! 5D's: Signer Legacy
by Andrew Borealis
Summary: I decided, that with the changes in the series, this fic, too, needed a change. I wanted to go into more detal and start fresh. Of course, my friends are all helping me write the story and come up with good Duels for you.
1. The First Day of School

OK, here, we have the start of my total overhaul of what used to be King's Legacy, which is now renamed Signer Legacy. I decided to go into a lot more detail and give some insight to the characters, and introduce them all in different ways. Not to mention I had to adapt to certain things like the changes that happened when the season changed. Either way, it should be good, so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: First Day of School

Aki was in her living room, packing a backpack full of some essentials. Lunch box, basic textbooks on standard Spell cards, Trap cards, everything a fresh student at Duel Academia would need. When she was done at last, she walked over to the stairs.

"Yuten! It's time for school!" She called. "Your father already started his D-Wheel! You need to hurry up!"

"Coming, mom!" a voice said from upstairs. Aki backed up and held out the now-full backpack as a red and white blur passed by and took it from her. "ThanksmomIloveyouseeyoulater!!!"

Yusei Fudo was waiting outside on his signature D-Wheel, checking it to make sure that all systems were ready to go as a young boy ran up, suddenly running into the D-Wheel and falling on his butt. The boy sat up, rubbing his behind.

"Ow..." he said. "That hurt..." He was about eight years old, with slightly long red hair that fell down onto his back, bearing orange highlights similar to his father's. His outer coat was a red and white jacket that his parents believed him to find incredibly hard to go anywhere without, while underneath it was the traditional Duel Academia boy's uniform, consisting of a blue over shirt with shorts.

Yusei smiled warmly. "That's what you get for not watching where you're going, Yuten." He told the child. "Now, are you ready to go?" he asked, holding up a helmet.

"Of course I am!" Yuten replied. "I wouldn't want to be late on the first day at Duel Academia." Yuten put on the helmet and got on as quickly as he could, holding onto his father's back.

Aki walked out of the house, looking at the father-son pair and smiling as they rode off. "Good luck, son."

About an hour later, the pair pulled up in front of the large Academia. Yuten proceeded to get off the D-Wheel as carefully as he could, receiving a pat on the head from his father the moment his helmet came off.

"Do you have everything you need?" Yusei asked. The boy nodded. "Your lunch?" Another nod was given. "Your Deck?"

Yuten started to nod as he reached behind him, suddenly getting a worried look on his face. "Uh... I can't find it!" he shouted, causing all the other students to look at him.

Yusei smiled and pointed to the now-frantic boy's front pocket. "I think you left it right there." He said. Yuten put his hand in the pocket and pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards.

"There it is!" Yuten said as he put the cards in the case that rested on his belt. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost it..."

"Then make sure you don't." his father replied. "Well, I'll pick you up after school. See you later!"

Yuten watched as his father rode off. Once Yusei was out of sight, the boy turned around, scanning the crowd of students for someone he might recognize. "Didn't Al and John say they'd be in the same class as me?" he wondered aloud. "Where are they?"

An answer came to him in the form of a boot to the head, knocking him down to the ground. Standing over the child was a young girl with light-blue hair and the girl's Academia uniform. "You can be such an idiot, sometimes, Yuten." she said. "I swear, making a scene like that on your first day?"

"It wasn't a scene, Al." Yuten replied. "Besides, what would you do if you lost the Deck that your family helped you make?"

"I'd ask them to help me make another one. Do you have any idea how many cards mom and Rua have at their disposal?" she looked at Yuten as he got up with a childish smirk on her face.

The two of them stared at one another as sparks flew between them. After a while, Yuten turned around, looking at the crowd again.

"Now what are you doing?" Al asked.

"Looking for John." Yuten told her. "I haven't seen him since our last Duel, and I was wondering where he's been.

At that moment, a large yellow van pulled up. It looked as if it was rather beat-up. Out of the van came another young boy with familiar-looking black hair with the Duel Academia boy's uniform followed by a woman wearing a blue-striped shirt, an orange vest, and swirly-looking glasses.

Yuten looked at the boy. "So this is the dramatic entrance of the 'great' John Atlas?" he joked, trying to hold in his laughter.

John ignored the comment as his mother started hugging him furiously.

"Oh! I can't believe my little Johnny is starting at Duel Academia today! You're finally growing into a man like your father!" Carly shouted, almost suffocating the boy.

John Atlas struggled to get out of his mother's grip. "Mom! I can't go to school if you don't let me go!" He shouted.

Carly stopped for a moment and looked down at the boy. "All right, fine. Make sure you make a lot of friends in your new class! You can't just sit around with Yuten and Al all the time, you know!" she said as she handed John his lunch and his Deck.

"Thank you, mom..." John said, walking toward his friends. "Why couldn't dad have brought me, anyway?"

"Probably because he's too busy being 'The Great Jack Atlas' to be concerned with anyone but himself." Al replied.

Yuten looked at Al with a slight scowl. "Jack isn't that bad. He gives me Dueling advice whenever I ask him, and it's really helped me balance out my Deck."

Al just folded her arms. "I never cared too much for him."

Yuten just gathered his friends together. "Well, we should probably get to the opening ceremony..." The others nodded as they headed off towards the entrance hall.

The entrance hall was huge. A large stage had been created just for this ceremony, and an even bigger Dueling stage had been fashioned in the middle of the room.

It was as soon as Yuten and his friends had walked into the room that the headmaster, Milla Yuki, walked up onto the stage, putting five cards on her Duel Disk, which in turn caused the Monsters known as Elemental Hero Neos and the Neo-Spacians Flare Scarab, Air Hummingbird, Dark Panther, and Aqua Dolphin to materialize behind her. Milla herself was wearing a red Academia trench coat over black pants, all of which fit over a figure reminiscent of her grandmother, Asuka.

"I would like to welcome all of you to our Academia with open arms!" she began. "Your classes will begin this afternoon, after lunch, but for now, I would like to invite two of our new students to show all of us what kind of Duels we may expect from all of you. Who would like to volunteer to Duel?"

Yuten and John jumped up simultaneously due to an Al-induced smack.

"Ah, you two, in the back!" Milla said, noticing the two young Duelists. "Would you like to Duel?"

Yuten and John looked back at Al and looked at each other, nodding and smirking.

"This gives us a chance to fix up our record..." John started.

"And I'll get to see your face when you lose..." Yuten replied.

The two young Duelists sprang forward towards the Dueling stage, pulling out their Academia-issue Duel Disks and taking stances and readying their Decks.

"Whoa, wait a minute, children!" Milla exclaimed, walking up to the boys. "You at least have to introduce yourselves to the rest of your classmates!"

John closed his eyes and smiled, walking over to the edge of the stage and pointing out at the crowd. "There can only be one prince of the Dueling Kingdom! And that's me! John Atlas!" He finally said, watching the crowd grow silent. John waited for some kind of reply, but heard nothing. Eventually, he walked back to his side of the stage in a slump.

"I'll go next, then." Yuten started, walking to the middle of the stage. "My name is Yuten Fudo, and it'll be a pleasure being your classmates this next few years!" he said as the crowd started chatting.

He heard things like "I've heard that name before...", "Isn't he the son of the Fortune Cup winner?", and "That's the son of Aki!" coming from the crowd as they suddenly started to burst into applause.

Yuten looked over at John with a superior look on his face as he walked back to his side of the arena.

Milla stepped in between the two young boys, raising a hand. "Now, may the first Duel of the year..." she began as she lowered her hand in a slicing action. "BEGIN!"

YUTEN--VS.--JOHN

4000------4000

Yuten suddenly drew his sixth card. "I'll go first this time!" He said, looking over his hand. "And I'll start with the Spell Card called Double Summon, letting me perform an extra Normal Summon during my turn!" He placed the card on his Duel Disk, causing it to appear as solid vision in front of him. "Now, I'll use the effect of the Gilasaurus in my hand, Special Summoning him instead of Normal Summoning!" the boy placed yet another card on his Duel Disk, making the dinosaur appear fiercely on his right. (Gilasaurus: 1400 ATK, LV 3) "Now, I'll bring out a couple good Monsters... First comes Rose, Warrior of Revenge! And then my Spear Dragon!" Placing the other Monsters where he so desired, the female warrior and the dragon appeared simultaneously in front of him. (Rose, Warrior of Revenge: 1600 ATK, LV 4) (Spear Dragon: 1900 ATK, LV 4) "Next, I'll set one card facedown, ending my turn!" He placed the card on his Disk, revealing the back of the card on the Field in front of him as he looked at his setup, widening his eyes in realization. _Aw, man, I could have done a Synchro Summon that turn!_

John smirked as he drew his card. "Interesting first move, but let's see if you can handle this!" He suddenly slammed a card onto the now-open Field Card slot. "I activate the Field Spell Card Zombie World!" As the card was played, the field around them suddenly started decaying as rotten trees sprouted out of the ground. As the Monsters on Yuten's Field looked at the new occurrence, their own bodies slowly started to decay. "Now, all Monsters on the Field and in both of our Graveyards become Zombie-Type, and we can't perform Tribute Summons unless it's a Zombie-Type Monster we're bringing out. Now, I think I'll start this turn off right! I'll Summon my Paladin of the Cursed Dragon in Attack Mode!" Once again putting a card on his Duel Disk, a decaying man riding on a small blue undead dragon flew out onto the Field. (Paladin of the Cursed Dragon: 1900 ATK, LV 4) "Next I'll equip him with my Axe of Despair, increasing his Attack Points by a good 1000!" (Paladin of the Cursed Dragon: 2900 ATK) "Next comes my attack. Paladin, destroy his Spear Dragon!"

On command, the Paladin rushed towards the Dragon with his new axe and sliced the creature in half. (Yuten: 3000 LP) "Next," John began. "I'll use Paladin's effect. When he destroys an opponent's Zombie-Type Monster by battle, he gets to bring that Monster back under my command!" With that, the Paladin's dragon gave a roar, forcing Sear Dragon to rise up out of the ground and fly over to serve John. "And now that I have a new Monster out, he can attack as well! Take out his Gilasaurus!" John pointed at the dinosaur, and Spear Dragon was whipped by the Paladin's dragon with its tail, forcing it to charge towards the opponent with blinding speed. As Gilasaurus was pierced, it exploded, and Yuten was showered with some of the debris from the blast. (Yuten: 2500 LP) "I think I'll end my turn there." John said as Spear Dragon took a kneeling position and turned blue.

"My turn, draw!" Yuten exclaimed as he looked out at the crowd. _Wow..._ He thought. _Dueling in front of a crowd tends to distract you a little bit, huh?_ "I think I'll Summon my Decoy Dragon in Attack Mode!" he stated as the deceptively cute dragon took his place in front of him. "Now I'll tune my Level 2 Decoy Dragon with my Level 4 Rose!" At the command, Rose's sword began to shine, turning her into four stars that rose up to become shining rings, while Decoy Dragon flew up into them, turning himself into two more stars.

"The earth cries out for a champion, so you take your lances and enter the fray!" Yuten chanted as the stars came together and a large light began to shine. "Synchro Summon! Guardian of Terra! Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth!" As the light faded, what looked like a mechanical version of Gaia the Fierce Knight was standing next to Yuten, lances at the ready. (Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth: 2600 ATK, LV 6) Yuten looked out to John, smirking with confidence. "Gaia!" He said, pointing towards Spear Dragon. "Destroy Spear Dragon and bring him back to us! Spiral Lancet!" With that, the knight galloped towards the dragon with blinding speed, his arms suddenly twisting with his lances.

"You think it will be that easy?" John replied, pressing a button on his Duel Disk and waving his arm out dramatically. "I activate a Trap Card called Magic Cylinder!" As the card revealed itself, two cylinders appeared in front of Spear Dragon. Gaia charged into one, still galloping fiercely, only to find himself coming out of the other one, right towards Yuten, hitting him with the lances and causing the discouraged boy to drop to his knees. (Yuten: 0 LP)

John walked up to Yuten, looking down at him and offering a hand. "What's wrong with you? You normally do much better than this!"

Yuten looked up with a sad smirk. "I guess I just have a problem with crowds... I even forgot when to play this..." the boy flipped around the card he had set facedown his first turn, revealing his own Magic Cylinder.

"Wow..." John started. "That is bad. Well, that's what we're here for, right?"

Yuten took John's hand and stood up. "Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, our dads can only teach us so much before we have to move on..."

---

Al: "Who's that girl following us?"

Yuten: "I don't know, but it seems she's not the only one."

New girl: "My name is Akina... You're the son of Aki, aren't you?"

Al: "Nice to meet you, but I've got something to take care of!"

Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's!

The Strong Woman's Pride!

Akina: "Go, Al! Show him what a real Duelist is!"

A/N: OK, yeah, it's short, but it was a Duel between beginners. I had to give them some rookie mistakes (mostly Yuten, despite him being the main character) and give it an unexpected twist. Either way, as the chapters go on, the Duels will get better. Trust me.


	2. The Strong Woman's Pride!

Hey, there, people, and welcome to Signer Legacy's second chapter. It's been a while since my last update in pretty much anything, but it's gonna be worth it, trust me. Yuten's loss in the last chapter came even as a surprise to me, but it sorta works for the story, but this time you should see something really cool, and nowhere near as short. Well, it might be short, but not AS short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or even half of the Decks featured in this story, I'm getting help in that department.

Chapter 2: The first day continues.

Yuten and John stepped down from the Dueling stage after their Duel, with Yuten softly scratching the back of his head and looking at his Duel Disk. As they found Al, Milla Yuki stood up again.

"Thank you both for an excellent demonstration of the skills you possess. I hope to see you improve over your time here." she stated. "Now, I'd like to hand out your class assignments. If you would, come up and take these envelopes." With that, she raised a hand and motioned towards a table near the entrance, where several people sat, looking like the faculty of the Academia.

Yuten, John, and Al all went up to the table, where a man with strange-looking brown hair and what looked like an orange suit jacket handed them all envelopes with their names on it. "Call me Heitman-sensei, I'm going to be your teacher this year." he said, walking towards another student.

"He looked kinda freaky." John whispered in Yuten's ear. "I wonder what kind of things he'll teach us?"

Yuten cupped his hand over John's ear and whispered back. "Probably how to style our hair to look like a flying saucer!"

Al walked up in between the two and gave them simultaneous smacks to the head.

"Show some respect! He's a great teacher, and he'll prove it to you this year!" she barked, looking serious.

Yuten nodded and looked down while John simply crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Well..." Yuten started. "I think we'd best get to lunch..." The other two nodded and started to walk off with him, as a young girl followed them distantly from behind.

Later, in class, the man called Heitman was giving a beginning a lecture for his new students.

"All right, children, who can tell me what a Field Spell is?" the teacher began.

Yuten raised his hand quickly as the man pointed at him. "Ah, Fudo-kun, you have an answer?" he asked.

Yuten nodded. "Yep. It's something like Speed World and Speed World 2, right?"

Heitman nodded in reply. "That's one example, yes, but there's many other Field Spells out there than just those two. You see, a Field Spell is a different kind of Spell Card that is placed in its own zone and has special properties that effect how the game goes about, some offer distinct advantages to one side, others have an effect that works for support that both help you and hinder your opponent. Young John Atlas uses one of those Field Spells, as you saw earlier today."

The children in the classroom all nodded and looked over at John, who was writing something in his notebook.

"But," Yuten began again. "If you rely too much on a Field Spell in a regular Duel, how does it affect you in a Riding Duel?"

Heitman's eyes widened for a few seconds. "Well, that's a very good question, but it's one we'll have to deal with later. Now, continuing on..."

Yuten was listening avidly to the lecture while the girl next to him in class nudged him. He gasped as quietly as he could, then turned around to see who had gotten his attention. It turned out to be a young girl with short, violet hair.

"Excuse me... Fudo-kun?" she started to say. "Are you the son of Aki Izayoi by any chance?"

Yuten looked confused. "My mom's name is Aki, but I don't know anyone with the surname of Izayoi..."

The girl quietly gasped upon hearing the name "Aki" and leaned in a tiny bit closer. "Could you... possibly... introduce me to her? I've always been a fan of hers."

"Well," the boy replied. "she's gonna be picking me up tomorrow after school on her D-Wheel, so if you hang out with me until then, you can definitely meet her."

The girl suddenly looked ecstatic, almost jumping out of her seat as she screamed... "THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

At that very moment, a hand came down onto the desk space in front of the two, causing the two students to look up at the frustrated Heitman in front of them.

"Exactly what would be so _great_, Yoko-san?" the teacher asked.

The girl suddenly shied her way into a slumping position. "Listening to your interesting lecture, sir..."

Heitman closed his eyes and nodded softly. "Then I shouldn't be expecting any more interruptions in this 'interesting' lecture, correct?"

The girl could only nod alongside Yuten, who was still daring to look the instructor in the eye. As Heitman turned around and walked back to his podium, Yuten turned to the girl.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Akina Yoko." she replied.

Yuten held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Yoko-san."

Akina took hold of Yuten's hand as they shook, turning to pay attention to what their teacher was saying.

After class, Yuten and Akina started walking towards the parking lot where Yusei would be picking up his son. Soon after leaving the room, Al and John ran up to the pair, stopping and giving strange looks to the new face.

"Who's she?" John asked.

"Her name is Akina Yoko, and she's a new friend of mine." Yuten told him. "She wants to meet my mom."

Al walked up to Akina and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, Yoko-san, it's nice to meet you."

While the group started walking, a rather large-looking boy walked past them and "accidentally" brushed up against Yuten's shoulder, suddenly turning around.

"Hey, kid, watch where you're going!" the boy shouted. "You could've knocked me over just now!"

Al looked over at the large child angrily and stepped forward. "I don't think someone Yuten's size could have knocked you over without help." She spat out.

The boy looked at Yuten again. "Yuten, huh? So you're that idiot who lost so easily this morning, right?"

Yuten merely nodded.

The boy smirked and stepped forward. "Then we can make this up with a Duel!"

Al put her hand in between her friend and the large child, blocking his path. "So, you're just going to challenge him based on the fact that he lost today? You think it'll be that easy? Well, I'll tell you what, I'll take you on in his place!"

The boy looked at Al like she was insane. "You sure? I don't want to hurt you, little girl."

Al started fuming instantly. "YOU BET I'M SURE! What's your name, fatso? I wanna know who it is that I beat so easily!"

The large boy laughed. "My name is Tana, just remember, though, no crying when you lose!"

The group plus Tana immediately walked out to the parking lot as Al readied her Duel Disk, looking at the Tana struggling to fit his onto his arm.

"You ready, fatso?" Al asked.

Tana finally managed to get his Duel Disk on, standing at the ready as both player's Decks triggered the auto-shuffle function. "Ready when you are, girlie."

The two stared each other down, simultaneously shouting... "DUEL!"

AL-VS.-TANA

4000-4000

Al drew her card first, adding it to her hand. "I'll start this off!" Suddenly, she took a card from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I'll Summon Dark Valkyria in Attack Mode!" As the card hit the surface of the device, a rainbow light shined from it as a very sinister-looking fairy appeared in front of the owner of the card. (Dark Valkyria: 4/1800) "Now I'll set two face down cards and end my turn!" With that, an image of two cards appeared in front of Al, yet behind the Monster.

Tana smirked. "Just as I thought, the girl is using her fairies. Draw!" Drawing his card, he placed one on his Duel Disk. "I'll Summon Marauding Captain in Attack Mode!" The armor-clad warrior suddenly appeared in a flash of light in front of Tana, practically flexing his muscles. (Marauding Captain: 3.1200) "His effect activates, letting me Special Summon my Exiled Force!" Placing another card on his Duel Disk, a group of smaller men appeared next to the Marauding Captain. (Exiled Force: 3/1000) "Now I'll use Exiled Force's ability, letting me sacrifice him to destroy your little fairy girl!" With that, the Exiled Force rushed over to Dark Valkyria and all simultaneously stabbing the fairy with all their might, causing her to violently explode, which engulfed the warriors around her. Both Duelists slid their respective cards into the Graveyard sections of their Duel Disks as Tana smirked once more. "And now, you're wide open! I attack with Marauding Captain!" As if possessed, the Captain drew his blades and rushed over to Al, striking her once with each one. (Al: 2800 LP)

Tana laughed as his Warrior returned to his original position. "I think I'll end my turn with that. What do you think?"

Al smiled and drew for her turn. "I think your strategy is all power and no brains! I'll start with the Spell Card Double Summon, bringing out my Evocator Chevalier!" she exclaimed, placing the card on her Duel Disk and causing the crimson knight to appear in front of her. (Evocator Chevalier: 4/1900) Tana looked at her Warrior and suddenly went slack-jawed.

"You have Warriors too?" he asked loudly.

Al nodded and continued her play. "Now I'll Gemini Summon my Monster thanks to Double Summon, making him an Effect Monster!" With that, a gold light shone around the Chevalier and inside his armor, as he struck a pose with the sparkles falling around him. "Next, I'll play two Equip Spells on him, Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade and Axe of Despair!" At the command, two weapons appeared in the Chevalier's hands, one bright sword and one gloomy-looking axe. (Evocator Chevalier's ATK: 1900 → 3200) "I think I'll wait on using his effect, but for now I think I'll activate my face down Trap Card, Birthright! This lets me take a Normal Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Mode, so Dark Valkyria comes back to play!" As the Trap card flipped up, the once-destroyed dark fairy rose to the field as if from ashes, taking a battle stance." (Dark Valkyria: 4/1800) Al looked at her two Monsters and pointed at Tana's lone warrior. "Dark Valkyria, attack his Marauding Captain!" With that, the dark fairy rushed forward and impaled the armor-clad Marauding Captain with a single hand, causing him to explode. (Tana: 3400 LP)

Al proceeded to move her gaze from the spot where the Captain once stood over to her opponent as she pointed once more. "Evocator Chevalier, attack him directly!" The crimson-armored warrior nodded and jumped up into the air, coming down hard with a sweep of his massive axe onto Tana. (Tana: 200 LP)

"How do you like me now?" Al asked. "By the way, I end my turn."

Tana drew is card and grumbled a bit under his breath, looking at his hand carefully. "I'll Summon out my Dark Blade in Attack Mode, and I'll also play the Spell Card, Ekibyo Drakmord, equipping it to your big guy." The warrior that looked like an ox in special armor appeared in front of Tana, slicing the air with his twin swords as the Spell simultaneously hit the field and blasted the Chevalier with some kind of acidic slime. (Dark Blade: 4/1800) "Now neither of your Monsters can attack, and in two turns, the big one will be destroyed! I'll end my turn with that."

Al drew her card and suddenly began to laugh. "Wow, you must not be much, if that's all you've got. That explains why you went after someone you saw losing instead of looking for a challenge. No offense, Yuten."

Yuten shook his head, replying. "None taken."

"Either way, you must have already forgotten something. I'll use my Evocator Chevalier's effect, destroying my Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade to also destroy your Dark Blade!" Evocator Chevalier responded to the activation by taking his Phoenix blade and swinging it up high, throwing it into Tana's only line of defense and shattering it. "You forgot that I made my Chevalier and Effect Monster as soon as I brought him out, and that leads to your downfall. Dark Valkyria, end this Duel! Attack him directly!" With a nod, Dark Valkyria rushed forward again and stopped directly in front of Tana, spinning quickly and kicking him in the side of the head, knocking him over. (Tana: 0 LP)

Tana looked over at Al in utter disbelief, shaking his head furiously as he rose to stand.

"How does this happen? I lost to a girl?" the large boy asked, targeting no one in particular.

Al strutted over to Tana, putting her cards back in her Deck Box which lay on her belt, looking down at him and smiling. "Gender has nothing to do with Dueling ability. You have yet to even come close to seeing what I'm really capable of."

Yuten nodded rather enthusiastically, agreeing with the girl. Akina, meanwhile, was still standing where she was when the game started, looking over at the result.

"Wow, you're really good for someone in their first year at the Academia." Akina bluntly stated. "You made that look easy!"

Al simply grinned wider as she walked back over to her friends. Yuten was once again scratching the back of his head like a dork, while John folded his arms and tossed a smirk Al's way. Akina was following behind Yuten, looking a bit nervous.

"Akina," Al began. "You don't have to wait with us, today. Yuten's mom won't be here today, just his dad."

Akina gave a nervous giggle, "I know, but I wouldn't mind meeting him, either."

John looked over at Akina with a confident look on his face. "Well, _my_ father is going to be here, too, he promised to pick me up today."

Immediately, Akina blushed. "So, Jack Atlas will be here?" John nodded to the embarrassed girl as she looked back and forth between Yuten and John.

Just as Akina was reaching full excitement, vehicles could be heard in the distance. Yuten and John looked out at the horizon as a familiar sight pulled up. Yusei Fudo on his D-Wheel, Yusei Go, complete with an extra helmet that he held out in an inviting manner.

John looked over at Yusei and waved, looking out in the distance for his own parent, seeing the very van that brought him to school pulling up in front of him. Jack went into shock.

"What? Where's my father?" he exclaimed. "Yuten gets his dad but I just get..." Interrupted by a massive hug from Carly.

Yusei looked over at an unfamiliar face, also known as Akina. "Are you a friend of Yuten's?" he asked.

Akina nodded and held up a shaky hand. "Yes, I'm Akina Yoko, sir..." Yusei responded instantly by taking the girl's hand and giving her a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you. But, we've got to get going. Aki is planning on a special dinner to celebrate Yuten's first day, and we don't want to keep her waiting."

"Right." Yuten agreed. "Mom's scary when she's mad, so we should probably get going. See you tomorrow Akina!" Yuten waved as the Yusei Go sped off into the distance...

Akina looked at the horizon and pulled out her own Deck, looking at a single card, Splendid Rose. "I'll really meet her tomorrow..."

Akina: Wow, it's really her! Aki Izayoi!

Aki: You must be-

Akina: I've idolized you for so many years! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you... Oh... Could you possibly help me with my Dueling? Maybe give me some lessons on how to customize my Plant Deck? I can prove myself if I have to!

Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's!

The Plant Wall revealed!

Akina: I can't wait to show you!


End file.
